Burning Sands
by Rave Drifter
Summary: [Complete]Due to suspicious circumstances ash and the gang are forced to take a detour that will lead them into one of their most disturbing adventures yet.
1. Default Chapter

Before I start the usual disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters, some rich dude in Japan does. Any how lets get started.  
  
Burning Sands  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Genius and Insanity are often intertwined"  
(Personal quote)  
  
Melville Desert an isolated valley bombarded constantly by sandstorms and hellish heat due to its unique geographical location. Many people avoid this place at all costs due to the these conditions. It used to be an important route, the only way trainers could get from Melville City to Lava Ridge Town. However, due to the number of people who vanished over the years in the vast wasteland a tunnel was dug Through the mountain adjacent to the valley so trainers and vehicles could travel between the two cities without hardship and extreme danger. Now the only people who come to the valley are researchers interested in the unique nature of the valley and why sandstorms continue to pellet the earth for more than thousands of years. Of course the occasional hard-core trainer would test his mettle in the valley, hoping to catch a rare Pokemon or to increase his skills.  
However deep beneath the valley floor lies a mysterious place few people know about, it was a laboratory, clean and polished, with equipment that could rival even the best over funded American Military Research Facilities. Down in a small board room, several people were setting up for a meeting. One man was thinking to himself "Why the hell does Dr. Bailey schedule these meetings anyway? I know they're important, but at 3 in the morning." He also thought that most of his fellow lieutenants would agree. Dr. Bailey, the head of this facility and the lead scientist was not what you would call playing with a full deck, all of his burners were not lit. He constantly consumed Vodka, at least a bottle a day, he demanded hourly progress reports, and he often said to the grunts how his research would bring Team Tech into a new golden age and finally trigger the downfall of the rival organizations: Rocket, Aqua, and Magma.  
Finally Dr. Bailey walked in, it was quite apparent that he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. He has a five o'clock shadow and it was obvious he was hiding his blood- shot eyes under his cheap Blue-Blocker sunglasses. The lieutenant noticed his appearance was even more bizarre than usual, his normal bright red hair was now a dark blood red, and his hands seemed to be covered by what looked like a pair of very ill fitting oversized gloves. Following him of course was his faithful Pokemon Zangoose and it was just as odd as its master. Like Dr. Bailey, it constantly drank, not alcohol but at least five or six bottles of Power Aide a day, playing tricks on the bases personnel, much to the enjoyment of the doctor , and for some strange reason, it also shared his doctors morbid fascination for really sick demented Anime.  
The meeting began and Dr. Bailey started to speak. One of the lieutenants once noticed that his voice was like that of a really annoying blond guy from the TV series Big O. "Gentlemen, I'm pleased to inform you all that despite certain difficulties we are ready to begin the final stages of project DHS." stated Dr. Bailey. One lieutenant said "Are you sure? I mean the early results, I hate to think what happened to the volunteers when the project first started." Some of the lieutenants instantly turned pale, remembering some of the gruesome photos they saw from when the project began 2 years ago. Bailey simply stated, "Yes I understand your fear, the early test subjects either died in the process or after it was complete, it turned them into comatose vegetables. However, thanks to some ingenious chemical and genetic reengineering on my part and some valuable research our special ops agents stole from Team Rocket, we were able to eliminate these flaws. As a matter of fact, I've even tested it on myself." What the lieutenants saw next shocked them all into complete disbelief. Dr. Bailey whipped off his glasses revealing that his usual dark green eyes had become like that of a panther. He then removed his gloves and inplace of finger nails there were claws. One lieutenant stated "Great Sweet Mew! The psycho actually did it." Dr. Bailey chuckled and the lieutenant realized he had spoken outloud. "Yes, you could say that I was successful, splicing my own DNA with that of a Pokemon, as a matter of fact the DNA I used came from my Zangoose itself." Zangoose smiled and nodded agreeing with its master. "Of course it was only a small dose, the full dose would have made me look too inhumane to continue to be seen in public. Don't your agree?" Bailey smirked. The lieutenant said "I agree with that, but where are we going to find volunteers for the process? Most of the grunts have somehow managed to learn about the early days of the project and there is no way in hell any of them would volunteer." Bailey said "I've arranged it so that we would have an ample supply of test subjects so to speak." He then took out what looked like a remote control and pressed the single yellow and black striped button. Another lieutenant said "What the hell did you just do?" Dr. Bailey responded by stating "Earlier today after I perfected the process, I ordered some of the lower level grunts to plant demolition charges in the Melville Lava Ridge tunnel, its now impassable. Soon trainers and traffic will again have to transverse the valley we are so conveniently located under. Because of the constant sand storms no one will be able to see our men hiding in wait, they'll simply pick a target, hopefully a healthy one if they can do it right, shoot them with a tranquillizer gun and drag them back here for as you say Forced Recruitment." The lieutenant stood up and yelled "I always knew you were psychotic, but this time you have gone too far. Wait until" Blamm, a single gunshot rang out hitting the lieutenant dead center in the head. Dr. Bailey simply stepped over the lieutenant while putting his "CZ-85" in his lab coat and glancing at the other lieutenants. All were frozen in place, skin as white as snow. Bailey said "I've already placed a called to Team Tech HQ back in the U.S. We've been given the go ahead for this operation. Now return to your posts, or lets just say that this guy got off easy, so be careful not to cross me."  
  
Read and review Ash and the gang will enter in the next chapter. 


	2. 2

Before starting this chapter, I'd like to explain that I came up with Team Tech because I didn't think the other organizations were evil enough. If you are wondering how evil they are, think umbrella from Resident Evil and you get the picture. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Our scene opens up with Ash and his friends heading North to Lava Ridge. Ash was particularly excited, he had just won his third badge from the Melville Gym and he heard that Lava Ridge was only about a day or two away if you took the main road. May of course was whinning about all the walking. "Can't we slow down, we've been walking nonstop since 6 a.m." Her little brother Max said, "Why do you always complain about this all the time. Besides, just past the tunnel up ahead is a Pokemon Center, so we can rest and get some lunch." May continued, "Why can't we just sit down here and have Brock whip up one of his tasty soups?" Brock said, "I'm fresh out of supplies, and besides, I don't think you can eat money." May said, "Well where's the freakening tunnel, the sooner we go through the sooner we can eat."  
  
The small group turned the bend to see what looked like a diaster area. The tunnel opening was covered by a huge sheet of plastic and there were police and highway maintenance vehicles everywhere. Ash exclaimed "What happened to the tunnel!" Walking towards the group was a man in a police uniform. "I'm sorry kids, the tunnel is closed." Ash yelled, "Closed, What do you mean closed? I have to get to the Lava Ridge Gym." Pikachu squeaked in agreement, just as eager to get to the gym as his trainer. The officer said, "Last night there was a cave in. We don't know how exactly it happened, we think one of the electricity or gas pipes in the tunnel might have ruptured. We still don't know the exact origin of the cave in, the tunnel should be reopened in about 2 to 3 months.  
  
Now it was Brocks turn to object: "How the heck do you think traffic is going to get North, if the tunnel is going to be out of commission that long?" The officer replied, "All traffic is currently being rerouted through to Routes 115 and 114." Max stated, "Your kidding right? It will take us at least a month to get to Lava Ridge if we do that." The officer offered an alternative, saying "Well, if you are desperate, if you take this dirt road over there, you will eventually see a cabin, it's run by a crazy old guy, who if you pay him enough will be willing to drive practically anyone or anything across the desert."  
  
Brock studied his travel guide and said "I think it is best that we back track." Ash exclaimed "What do you mean, we will just pay this guy to drive us across the desert. It doesn't sound like a big deal." Max added, "It is a big deal. Don't tell me you never heard of the infamous Melville desert valley?" Ash said, "The Melville what?" Brock looking at his travel guide read "The Melville desert valley is infamous for its never ending sand storms, and regular heat of over 100 degrees. All travel in the area is extremely hazardous and sometimes fatal. All trainers are advised to take the Lava Ridge Tunnel. If you are to travel through the area it is recommended that you use a vehicle, 4 wheel reinforce framed vehicle. Also please be aware that you are to wear all cotton clothing and use at least SPF 50 or higher. Heads and eyes must be protected at all times." Ash simply shrugged and said "Well, I'm sure that the guy's vehicle is enclosed and airconditioned." The rest of the group simply sweat dropped and Max said "He always seems to miss the big picture." Brock added, "Oh Yeah."  
  
A voice behind them said, "I've known Jack for years, he knows the desert inside and out." They turned and saw a 23 year old man with dark green hair and a pair of sun glasses over his ice blue eyes. He was wearing a light beige tee shirt and pants, extremely beat up sneakers were on his feet, and on his back was the biggest pack any of them had ever seen. Brock said "and you are?" "Oh, please forgive me, Morse Winters, Devon Corporation Research and Development. I was on my way to the desert myself." May looked at him in disbelief and said, "Why would anyone want to go there? Morse said "Didn't you read the news? One of our latest research projects the genetic fossil reconstructor has been successfully tested." Max stated "I remember that, it's suppose to bring extinct Pokemon back to life by extracting the DNA from the fossil. You mean they actually got it to work?" "Yep" Morse said with a proud smile on his face. "We tested it on the fossil of a Anorith, and sure enough it actually worked. Its currently being kept at a location I can't disclose to make sure there are no defects or medical problems."  
  
Brock said, "Now I get it, according to the travel guide, some pretty rare fossils have been found in the desert. Is that why you are traveling there?" Morse said, "Are you nuts, I'm just passing through, I've a friend up North, kind of a nut case, he has hundreds of fossils in his collection, I managed to talk him into donating a few, it wasn't easy, he kind of thinks of them as his children. He makes most people you might consider weird normal by comparison." Max blurted "there's someone crazier than my sister?" May in return bobbed him upside his head and said, "Who are you calling weird? You got your nose buried in those books all the time." Max retorted "At least I don't spend all of my money buying swimsuits and designer clothes." Brock got between them and asked them to calm down before they started going at each other. Morse said to Ash "Do they always act like this?" Ash replied "Yep." Pikachu just nodded in agreement. They decided to take the desert route and about an hour later they reached a beat up cabin. Right next to it was a small bus, commonly used to transport small groups of travelers around airports. Its paint was completely stripped off and instead of back wheels, the vehicle had treads like a tank, effectively making it a half-track. The sign on the cabin said "Cactus Jacks Desert Transport". Max said "Your kidding right?" Morse replied, Jacks been doing this for 20 years now, he knows what he's doing." Max thought, I hope.  
  
Please read, review, and recommend  
  
Next chapter: Into the Desert: Attack of Team Tech. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Despite the beat up look of the cabin, the inside was immaculate. It looked like an old general store. There was a redwood picnic table and benches set up against one wall underneath pictures of desert landscapes taken by the owner. By the other wall there was a shelf full of the latest magazines, a trio of vending machines selling typical junk food, drinks, the third contained dehydrated foods such as noodles and soup mixes. Next to these were a pair of arcade machines. The oldest was simply titled 19XX while the newer one was Rival School Remix. Morse yelled "Jack I know you're here wake up and get down here." He then turned to Ash and the gang and said, "He always sleeps in like this. But he's 60 so what are you going to do." Max said, "he's that old and he's still hauling people across the desert?" "Lets just say he likes to stay very active" replied Morse bluntly.  
  
Suddenly a figure emerged from behind the counter. He certainly didn't look 60. His acid yellow hair was spiked in all directions and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He stated "Yeh, what do you all want?" Ash exclaimed, "Is that Jack?" May said, "if it is I want to know what products he's using to stay so young." Morse stared at May and said, "that's not him." Then he looked at the man and said "Who the hell are you?" The stranger smiled a cat like grin and said, "I'm Peter, Jack's grandson." Morse said, "Jack never told me he had a grandson." Peter replied, "we were never very close. Just a week ago he had a stroke and took what you might call his final journey." Brock said "I'm sorry." Peter smiled and said "before he died he left me his business. You're the first customers I've had. Tell you what, I'll haul you across the desert for half price, sort of a grand opening special." Everyone nodded in appreciation.  
  
Morse glanced at Peter taking his measure and said, "are you sure your up to taking Jacks place and can drive that vehicle", pointing out the window at the half track. Ash added, "if his grandfather could do it how difficult could it be for him?"  
  
Meanwhile outside everyone's favorite moron brigade, Jesse, James and Meowth were looking at the cabin through a pair of bargain binoculars. Jesse stated "looks like the twerps are trying to get across the desert." Meowth said in his usual accent, "well we can't fly over the desert, we can't see through all that dam sand, and I don't think walking is a good idea." Jesse said, "we're going to have to hitch a ride with the twerps." James stated, "how are suppose to do that, we are all out of disguises?" Jesse then dragged them from behind there hiding place and dragged them to the side of the bus where there was an open luggage compartment the size of three steamer trunks. Meowth and James stated, "your kidding right? It's going to be like an oven in there." Jesse said "I'm prepared. She then ripped off her gear to reveal a swimsuit. "It will be just like a sauna, only for free. Just think of the benefits to your skin." James looked a Meowth and whispered, "Is it just me or are our plans getting more and more pathetic?" The next thing the three idiots heard was the cabin door opening and they piled into the luggage compartment shutting the overhead door behind them.  
  
Ash and the gang walked out of the cabin. Peter remarked "all aboard". The journey had begun. An hour later they were in the middle of the desert. They couldn't see anything ahead of them. Morse was working on his laptop. Max was reading a book on Pokemon biology, Brock was reading Pokemon breeding for dummies version 5.5, and May was getting some beauty sleep. Ash looked up at the driver and said, "how much longer until we are clear of the desert?" Pikachu sitting on his trainers shoulder squeaked in agreement to this. Morse looking up from his work said "Yeh Peter what's going on?" Max questioned in a pleading voice, "Please tell me were not lost". Peter said, "were not lost". Brock cut him off saying, "then when are we going to be at the other end of the desert?" Peter then opened the glove compartment taking out a respirator mask similar to those that haz- mat crews use and put it over his nose and mouth. Morse became alarmed and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" Peter simply said, "Sorry folks-one way trip." He then pressed a button beneath the steering wheel. The cabin of the bus quickly filled with a green colored gas. Before anyone could react they all dropped to the floor in a gas induced sleep. Surprisingly, May never knew what had occurred having been asleep already. Peter then pressed another button expelling the gas through the bus exhaust pipe.  
  
About an hour later the bus came to a cave. The bus entered and drove up to what seemed to be cavern wall. The wall literally sunk into the base of the cave revealing a parking garage entrance ramp. The bus drove down the spiral ramp for a minute and came out in a massive open garage filled with jeeps, utility vehicles and waiting were a half dozen men in dark tan jumpsuits. Over their hearts was a circular patch with a double T and behind the T's was a lightening bolt.  
  
The bus door opened and Peter stepped out going up to one of uniformed men. "Lieutenant Kennedy, I have retrieved the test subjects the Doctor ordered. Killing the old man and rigging the bus was way too easy." The Lieutenant stated, "Well done. I can see that someone is gunning for a promotion." Just then Dr. Bailey's voiced boomed over the intercom, "I see from the security cameras that our newest recruits have arrived. Bring one to the B.O.W. Lab immediately. Put the rest in the detention level until I give further instructions." Peter said to Kennedy, "So which one should we bring to Dr. Bizzaro first?" Kennedy took a swig from a flask of liquor that he always kept and looked in the bus directly at May's sleeping form. Kennedy who was now mildly drunk as usual laughed saying, "You know the old saying Pete, Ladies First." Peter laughed and went into the bus hosting May over his shoulder taking her out of the bus and through a pair of double doors across the motor pool. Kennedy looked at the rest of his men and said slurring his words, "what are you all staring at, help me haul these punks down to the detention level on B7."  
  
Read, Review, and Suggest Next Chapter: The misadventures of Team Rocket. 


	4. 4

Sorry for not updating for a while. Things have been hectic. Anyway on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
About 15 minutes later after the gang was taken to the detention level two grunts walk into the motor pool carrying a bunch of tools and computers. One grunt said "we'd better hurry with this, Pete and the Doc want the bus repaired and the knock out gas tanks refilled for another run." The other grunt said "Yeh, Yeh, did you see the game last night? Cherry Grove got their asses kicked again." "Yeh, I know don't those electra whatever ever quit?" The grunt stopped saying "Something smells like it died--it seems to be coming from the bus." The second grunt walked up to the bus and opened up the cargo hatch. A boy and a girl in bathing suits and a really trashed Mewoth came tumbling out, almost passed out from heat. One grunt said "What the freakening hell" Another grunt said "They chose the wrong time to hitch a ride that's for sure. I wonder if they are still alive?" The grunt picked a pipe off the ground and poked each of them. Jesse and James quickly darted up and ironically while getting up they accidentally head bunted the grunts and both grunts dropped to the floor.  
  
James wondered out loud "We didn't bake to death? Wait a second, where the hell are we?" Mewoth said "Looks like a secret military base. Like area 51 or something. Jesse thought that as long as they were there they better blend in. They took off the two grunts jump suits and put them on and stuffed the two men into The buses trunk which they had previously occupied. About 5 minutes they were deep inside the base and hopelessly lost. Jesse said, "unisex uniforms, these guys have no fashion sense what so ever." James said, "shouldn't we be focusing on finding where we are and what happened to the twerps? We have a yellow rat to steal."  
  
Suddenly they turned a corner to find one of the base personnel. Judging by the darker uniform, he was probably of a higher rank. It was also quite apparent he was drunk. They could smell him from down the corridor. Jesse whispered to Mewoth "get on all fours, as far as anyone here knows you are a normal non-talking Mewoth." Mewoth said "Gotch ya" and dropped to all fours before the guy could notice. The guy walked up and said "I haven't seen you around before let me guess, transfer." James and Jesse quickly nodded their heads. The drunken officer said "Names Kennedy, please to meet you, I don't know why the Doc keeps requesting more personnel, the paranoid lunatic. Security is already so tight that a if a fly burps he knows about it." James said the guy "Uh, o.k. By the way we weren't exactly told before we came where we were to be stationed. What exactly is this place?" Kennedy laughed and almost fell over. He took a swig from his flask and said, "Man does HQ tell people anything anymore?" This is the team tech burning sands B.O.W. laboratory." Jesse exclaimed "Team Tech What?" Kennedy said, "B.O.W. laboratory, HQ wants Doctor Bailey who's in charge here to create some sort of bio-engineered soldier, mostly to take out those idiots of Rocket, Aqua and Magma. We just snagged a bus full of kids. Wonder what the Doc gonna splice them with first? He took the girl up there. Knowing his demented sense of humor its probably going to be something he saw in one of those sick shows he watches on his DVD."  
  
Kennedy glanced at Jesse and James and noticed that they were white as sheets. Mewoth looked like he was about to pass out. Kennedy stated "What's with you two?" James blubbered "Nothing, nothing at all." Before anyone else could react something started beeping. Kennedy took at communicator out of his pocket and said, "Hold on a sec--Yeh, what do you want? What do you mean you want a break from guarding the prisoners. All you have to do is sit there and if they act up use the taser. All right I'll send someone to relieve you." He turned off the communicator and muttered "Lazy SOB. Hey would you two make yourselves useful and go relieve Fred?" Both Jesse and James nodded a nervous Yes. "O.K. you probably don't have clearance, here borrow my key card" said Kennedy. With a toss Jesse grabbed the card almost dropping it. Kennedy said "it's a high level card, can get you into anything as long as its level 6 access and lower. Only the Doc has full access. The elevator is down the hall. Once you get in swipe the key card before pushing the level, otherwise the floor will drop and you don't want to know where you will end up." "Thanks" shouted Jesse and James as they started towards the elevator. Kennedy thought to himself, where do we recruit these whacko? The way that girl wears her hair is disturbing, and that Mewoth is creepy looking. I better get a drink.  
  
In the elevator, Jesse was saying "Card reader, card reader--Ah here we go just like the old ATM." She swiped the card and a female computer voice said "Access Approved, Select Floor." Mewoth blurted out "Ooooo classy." James said "I've been thinking--if they are experimenting on the twerps, don't you think we should try to get them out of here?" Jesse replied "Are you kidding? I saw we grab the yellow rat and scram before they figure out were not suppose to be here." Mewoth agreed with James. "As much as I hate the twerps, they don't deserve the Island of Dr. Monroe treatment." "Fine" Jesse sighed. "But you two owe me now." She pressed the button and the lift began to descend.  
  
Please read, review and recommend. Next chapter: Project DHS. 


	5. 5

Before I start, I would like to ask my readers to comment when they review whether I should up the rating to R or keep it at PG-13. Right now I am riding the line in between.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Down in the detention level, Morris, Brock and Max were trying to wake Ash up. They had been working on this for the past hour without success. Brock said "typical he can sleep through world war III. "Morris said, "I had a brother like this. Watch how you wake up the dead." Morris leaned over and yelled "Fire!!!" Ash sat up quickly knocking Morris over in the process saying "Where, What, When?" Morris rubbing his head said "there's no fire we just couldn't find a way to wake you up. You sleep like the dead." Ash said, "Do Not!." He looked around for the first time and saw that they were in a room with two pairs of bunk beds bolted to the floor, a toilet, sink, curtain dividers to conceal the facilities, a water fountain, and a big clear plastic door with air holes. "Ah, guys where are we?" Max said, "that's what we've been trying to figure out. May is gone, and when Morris pounded on the door some guy in a tan jumpsuit walked in and punched him in the stomach." Ash said, "Where is our stuff? Where's Pikachu?" Brock replied, "we don't know when we woke up all our stuff was gone." Morris said, "at least they didn't take my swatch watch." Everyone looked at Morris. "Hey I like swatch watches, all right?" Glancing at his prized watch he said, "it's been roughly 5 hours since all of us woke up, except for you" he said looking at Ash.  
  
Suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside the cell. A voice was heard saying "Are you two here to relieve me? Because if you are you are about 4 hours late." A familiar voice was heard replying "Ah, Ah, we're new here. We didn't know what floor this place was on." The other voice said "typical no one tells new people anything. I'm going on shore leave. You don't have to look into the cells to check the prisoners. Just watch the monitors back here. If they act up, shoot them with this stun gun. If you get hungry or thirsty in the mini frig is come left over barbeque chicken pizza and a couple of bottles of Mike's Hard Lime Aid. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" The voice all recognized said, "Actually, when you think about it I could use--" Suddenly a female voice cut him off saying "Shut up James. Forgive my friend, he's so impolite. We can make do with the leftovers." The other voice said, "O.K. I'll be back in about 6 or 7 hours. If you get a call from the Doc don't hesitate, just grab someone at random from the cell and haul them up to the lab."  
  
In the cell they heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. Then they heard footsteps heading towards their cell. Ash was thinking, "Please not them--not now." Outside the door appeared Jesse, James, and Mewoth. Mewoth pressed some buttons and the door to the cell opened. Brock said, "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you are going to steal from us while we are locked up, cause that's low, even for you guys." James shouted "shut up do you want to get killed? We're getting you twerps out of here, what for I don't know." Morris said to Ash, Brock and Max "You know these weirdos?" Max replied, "Yep, they constantly try to steal Pokemon from us. Especially Pikachu for some reason unknown to us."  
  
Mewoth said, "let's just say we are temporarily on hiatus, and besides do you want to be experimented on?" Ash sounding bewildered said "Experimented on?" James replied, "Yeh, this place is full of psychos calling themselves Team Tech." Morris suddenly said, "Hey wait I've heard of them. They are a group much like Team Rocket, they operate in the United States and they like to use insect and electric type Pokemon in all their schemes. Nearly all their members are either skilled scientists or hackers. They're much more subtle than any other organizations and they don't come into the open too often." Brock asked, "What are they doing here half way across the world?" Mewoth said he had overheard them talking about expanding their dominance into the area and said that they were experimenting on some sort of genetic soldier project. Max looked at them and said, "this sounds like something out of a B movie. Are you sure your not making this up?" Mewoth said, "I didn't make up this cell, and that they took your friend what's her name up to the lab did I?"  
  
Max shouted, "They're going to experiment on my sister?" Morris started to gather their things and said, "we'd better get her and ourselves out of this place. I heard that Team Tech is not very friendly when it comes to intruders." Brock exclaimed, "We don't have our Pokemon or equipment. How are we suppose to rescue May and get out of here?" Jesse, James and Mewoth in unison put their hands behind their backs or in Mewoth's case paws and out of no where they pulled out everyone's equipment including Ash's Pikachu in a shock proof glass box. Ash said while opening the box, "Pikachu are you ok buddy? Pikachu happily squeaked in answer."  
  
The group walked out of the cell area and up to what looked like a security station. It was decided to join forces at least until they escaped. James said "we had a hard time finding where you guys were, how are we suppose to find May and the lab?" Morris said, "I have just the solution." He put his oversized plastic clam shell backpack on the ground and began to rummage in it saying "let's see, laptop, MP3, instant food mix, data discs, portable DVD player, pornographic Japanese animation to play on it...." Everyone was watching Morris as he dug through his things and James said, "People actually watch that stuff? He must have his mind constantly in the gutter." Morris said, "I heard that! Ah, here it is." He pulled out an ultra ball and pressed the button to enlarge it. Morris said, "step back, I haven't let him out lately because he's been kind of a brat, so I recommend that you stand at least five feet away."  
  
Morris pressed the button and the ball clicked open. Out came what looked like a bird made out of multicolored crystal. It suddenly said, "I know I don't have to eat, sleep, or breathe, but did you have to keep me in there for so dam long?" Max said, "How the heck did you get one of those?" Ash added, "What is that?" Ash pulled out the pokedex and he instantly identified the thing. The entry said Porygon 2. The digital Pokemon. Thanks to this upgrade version it can now exist outside computers. Because it is not affected by the environment, it is a valuable research tool for scientists of all fields. Mostly used by governmental and corporate research agencies, few are given out to the public, usually won in contests. Trainer level 45. Morris said using Proygon 2's nickname, "Glitch, can you hack into the security computer we need to find a certain laboratory?" Glitch looked up at him replying, "It will cost you!" "Fine, I promise not to put you back in the ultra ball for a month," responded Morris. "And" said Glitch. "Fine, I'll get you that software upgrade" said Morris. "Ok, now what kind of laboratory do you want me to find?" asked Glitch. Morris replied, "A genetics lab with a specimen in it, namely May." Glitch replied sarcastically, "Please hold, I'll be with you shortly." His eyes lit up and suddenly the security computers lit up and data began rapidly dancing across the screen. Brock said, "we'll be able to find her in no time." Morris not to excited said, "Why is it that out of thousands of artificially created Porygons did I have to get one with a sick sense of humor and never ending demands for power?" Glitch said, "I heard that! I don't know who this May is but the labs you are looking for are all on level B5, a couple of levels above us. According to the records there is an experiment going on now on a new recruit in lab L-05." "We'd all better hurry if we want to save May. Which way to the elevator?" Ash said.  
  
Read, review and recommend Next: Project DHS Part 2. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
In security main control, Kennedy was kicking back. Being head of security had its advantages such as good pay and no one watching what you are doing. Of course, with manual security such as guards roaming the halls, there was almost no reason to watch the cameras at all. Most of the personnel in the control were busy doing other things. Five were playing black jack, one was drinking coffee next to the break table, one was leaning in the corner reading a dirty magazine, and the rest were gathered around a monitor converted into a TV. by a techi watching the ball game.  
  
Suddenly, one person said, "Lieutenant you'd better come take a look at this." Kennedy looked, the warning coming from one of the few who actually paid attention to the monitors. Kennedy walked up and said, "You take your job way to seriously, why aren't you watching the ball game with the others?" He point to the screen and said, "This is why!" Kennedy looked at the screen and went very pale. It was those two weirdos who he gave his key card to and the prisoners. They were on the laboratory level heading for the main area. "Orders, sir?" the grunt said. Kennedy picked up the phone, it's quite obvious that Dr. Bailey needed to know about this. He pressed the button to connect the line and thought hope he doesn't kill me.  
  
Meanwhile, in his private apartment on the base, Dr. Bailey was taking a long deserved break. He was sitting in an overstuffed chair reading one of his favorite books, Dante's Inferno. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. Bailey thought, damm it this had better be important. He picked up the phone and yelled, "What!" Then listened and said calmly "No don't activate the alarm, if they hear it they may try to put up a fight. Have two security teams block off the only exits to main area. I'll go in and handle them personally." He hung up the phone, put the book on the table, and picked up a pair of ultra balls resting on a small pillow. As he walked out the room he thought to himself, been a while since I've had a good battle. This might just be interesting.  
  
Back on the lab level, the gang had entered the main lab hallway. The whole hall looked like something out of Resident Evil. The floor, wall, and ceiling was done in dark red tile, and light came from fluorescent lights where the walls met the ceiling. The hall was also lined with potted plants. Morris said, "For a bunch of psychos they certainly know how to make a nice work environment." Max said, "so where is the lab?" Morris replied, "just down the hall, but first Glitch can you find a way to slow down anyone who might be following us?" Glitches eyes lit up and suddenly the door they came through locked and a huge metal gate closed in front of it. Brock said, "Where did that come from?" Glitch replied, "when I was in their system last I managed to upload several security protocols. I just activated the one for severe biohazard leak. Those blast doors can take a C4 charge and not open. Plus there's only two ways in to this area and I've just blocked them both. Besides I scrambled the security codes so they won't be getting in anytime soon." James said, "Good thing, judging by all the guns those guys were carrying, if they get to us we'll be wearing a new lead suit."  
  
Ash said, "I think I found the lab." Everyone sweat-dropped. He was standing in front of a big door that said LAB on it. Inside there were enough computers to give a hacker a heart attack. There were tables full of medical equipment, a couple of binders full of calculations and formulas, and what looked like impressions into one of the walls which no one could seem to explain. Ash said, "I thought she was going to be here." Jesse said, "look at this these morons left their computers here with no password protection." Morris shoved her aside saying, "Don't touch, you might delete something important." James said, "Knowing her she probably will." Mewoth nodded in agreement. Jesse punched both and said, Who are you guys calling clumsy?" Morris said, "Shut up I'm trying to work here. Hello--what's this?" He opened the file he was working on and turned pale, "Ah, guys you might want to look at this." Ash questioned, "What is it?" "See for yourself" Morris said. The file read Project Disposable Hybrid Soldier: Status Report: It has been two years since the project first began under my direction. We've run into many difficulties along the way. It was decided that instead of a few super powerful soldiers we should create more low powered versions. There are two reasons for this: 1. In our first trials we found that if we created a soldier of super power it led to immediate shut down of vital organs thus destroying the unit. 2. It was economically more prudent to build many of lower power than to continue to try to perfect a unit of immense power. The research along this new line has been more successful than I could have ever dreamed. I tested a minor dose on myself with great success. Not only can I now see in the dark and my strength has increased by approximately 15%, but as a bonus this seems to have eliminated my addiction to alcohol. My project is to engineer a off shoot drug taking full advantage of this side effect for a legitimate business project to start immediately. Now I shall breakdown the transformation process: 1. Subject is first subdued and tranquilized. 2. Subject is injected with the DNA of the desired Pokemon and given an activation drug. See memo  
#305 for further details. 3. Subject is to be kept in suspended animation for 24 hours after transformation. If vitals remain  
normal, subject will be injected with memory deletion drug L44 and fitted with mind control  
collar. 4. In the event of failure in the collar or injection an antidote to the process is to be given. The  
former subject is to be placed in isolation. Failed subject have immense memory lose so  
this can be achieved in areas of population with safety to the project assured.  
  
In conclusion, the project has been a complete success. I've already tested the final phase on a subject acquired by private Peter Thompson and it is my expert opinion we should start full scale projection immediately.  
Dr. Justin Bailey, Burning Sands Bio-organic Weapons Lab  
  
Ash said, "I think I'm going to be sick." James said, "How the hell do you do something like that?" Mewoth leaned against something and suddenly there was a beep and a capsule rose from the floor perfectly fitting the mysterious indentation in the wall. Jesse said, "Mewoth what did you just do?" Mewoth replied, "I just leaned against this (looking to see what he leaned against) ah, key card like panel." The capsule in the wall was completely covered with frost and right next to the capsule a tile in the wall slide up revealing a monitor and keyboard. James said, "What the hell is that thing?" Morris walked over to the capsule and wiped off some of the frost saying, "Ah, guys I hope you have strong stomach, because I think I just found May."  
  
Meanwhile, out side the entrance to the main lab area Dr. Bailey was looking over his grunts who were trying to open the main door. "What's taking so long?" One grunt said, "They've activated the containment code somehow, the blast doors are sealed. Somehow they've scrambled the code, it could take be hours to find the right sequences." Bailey said, "What about the manual override?" pointing to a glass box on the wall that contained what looked like a valve wheel. One grunt said, "Are you kidding? It will take up nearly an hour to crank that door open." Bailey took out his CZ-75 and shot the grunt in the head. "If you don't want to end up like him, start turning that wheel and open the damm door."  
  
Please read, review and recommend  
  
Next chapter: Rude awakening and The Doctor of Hell. 


	7. Apology notice

Authors note: Please forgive the bad grammar and spacing in the last chapter. For some strange reason when I uploaded this time the process messed up the document. Thank you and please continue reading. Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Rave Drifter 


	8. 7

Before I start I've taken some flak from a reader. The reason why I only changed May was : a. I had this story planned from the beginning with the change and b. she was so ditsy on the show that I couldn't help myself. Also the mad doctor's name is a reference to an old NES game. If you can figure out which one you have me impressed. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Morris finished wiping the frost off the capsule, everyone could not help but stare in disbelief. May was in there alright. She was wearing a white jumpsuit, like the flower maiden from Wolf's Rain. Her entire body was covered with light tan fur. Her fingernails were replaced with claws and to top it all off her hair was dark purple, she had cat ears and a tail.  
  
Jesse and Ash said in unison, "I think I'm going to be sick." Max shouted, "What the hell did they do to my sister!" Morris walked up to the control panel and said, "Hey I can wake her up, piece of cake. For all the expensive equipment in this lab, they kept the controls to this simplistic. I won't even need Glitch." Glitch hearing Morris said, "That hurts. I wanted to have more fun with their hardware." Morris typed in the control panel and a computer voice said, "Reanimation Sequence Activated. Warning: Sedation Protocol Overridden. Biohazard Level 2. Reanimation in 5..4..3..2..1: Sequence Complete." The capsule slide open and May fell to the floor. James said, "Is she alright?" Brock grabbed her wrist and felt a strong heartbeat. "She's fine but we have to get her to someplace safe." Mewoth said, "I saw an employees lounge across the hall. Probably where all the geeks go to relax."  
  
A minute later in the lounge, they had placed May on the couch. She was still out cold. Max said, "The computer said there was a cure right?" Mewoth said, "Yeh, but it causes massive amnesia as well." Brock stated, "Well we can't leave her like this. Morris while you were on the computer did you find where or what the cure was?" Glitch cut Morris off and said, "Way ahead of you, couple doors down there's a huge frig where they keep all sorts of specimens and chemicals. What you are looking for is marked DL00/5." Morris cut in "I was about to say that". Glitch replied, "you didn't know where it was." Morris said, "regardless, Jesse, James, Mewoth come with me to the frig. I'll need help finding the correct solution among the hundreds of items they probably keep in there. The rest of you stay here and hope she doesn't wake up because if I woke up like that I'd probably go berserk."  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "Owwh my head!" Everyone turned around to see that May had woken up. Not noticing Team Rocket she said, "What are you all staring at and Where are we?" Ash said, "Ahhhh". James suddenly blurted out, "Do Not Look In Mirror!!!" Morris said, "Nice going". May freaked out and said, "What the hell is Team Rocket doing here, and what do you mean do not look in mirror?" She turned around and looked into a conveniently placed mirror hanging over a table with magazines on it. She simply said "O.K. guys get the trick mirror out of here". Then she looked down at her hands and screamed "What The Hell!! Is this some sort of nightmare, I want to wake up NOW!" Morris said to everyone, "Me and Team Rocket will go and get the antidote, the rest of you better duck and cover, she's more dangerous now than she ever was." Before anyone could object Morris and Team Rocket were gone.  
  
Glitch stated, "Why did my trainer have to leave me with this creation?" May picked Glitch off the floor and shouted "Answers: NOW." Max said, "calm down sis this is going to take a lot of explaining." He started to tell her all that had happened prior to her waking up and finding herself a she-cat.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the lab area, Dr. Justin Bailey was getting impatient. His grunts had only managed to crank open the blast door about 2-3 feet. Bailey said, "that's good enough, I'll go in and handle this. Keep cranking open the door. As soon as it's open enough for you guys to walk in, come in and provide back-up. You have permission to shoot to kill. But don't harm the specimen. I didn't go through all that trouble of splicing her with a Dellcatty for nothing." Dr. Bailey then rolled under the crack in the door and inserted a clip of ammunition into his handgun, checked to see if the two ultra balls and one luxury ball were still strapped to his belt and began walking down the hall whistling." This day was getting pretty interesting.  
  
Please read, review and recommend  
  
Next Chapter: Rude awakening and the doctor from hell: Part II. See you soon.  
  
Rave Drifter. 


	9. 8

Chapter 8  
  
Inside the giant frig Morris and Team Rocket were having no luck finding the antidote at all. The whole frig was the size of a moderate room with shelves and vials of nearly everything under the sun. Morris was disgusted as nothing was labeled. "How the hell do they find things? Fifteen isles full of stuff." Mewoth said, "Is this it?" Morris took the bottle and said, "How did you find this?" Mewoth replied, "You should have looked at this. It was on the table near the entrance." Morris opened the book and discovered it was a catalogue of the contents of the frig. Morris said, "O.K. now I'm embarrassed. We'd better get back to the others. Where's Jesse and James?" Mewoth told Morris that they were in the back of the frig. They had discovered a couple of cases of soda and ice cream that was being stored. Morris looked at them, they were covered head to toe in ice cream. "You two are pathetic." Jesse said, "We haven't eaten in a week, give us a break."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the lounge, Max had just finished explaining to his sister why she was transformed. May said, "You mean either I stay like this or I lose my memory? This has got to be the worst day of my life." Morris and Team Rocket rushed in and Morris said, "I've got the stuff. Lets get out of here." Ash stopped him and said, "Shouldn't we give the antidote to May now?" Morris replied, "I don't exactly know what will happen when I give it to her, for all I know she could have a seizure! I say we bust out of here, put a huge ass amount of distance from this hole, then give May the antidote. That way we don't have to worry about some guard with a gun busting in on us while May is switching back."  
  
Suddenly a voice said, "How noble of you." Everyone turned around. There was a man with blood red hair, sunglasses, a dark blue slacks and tee shirt, combat boots and a pair of leather gloves staring at them. Morris blurted out, "Who the hell are you?" The stranger smiled and said, "Forgive my manners." He bowed deeply and said, "Dr. Justin Edward Bailey, head of this marvelous facility, at your service." Ash said under his breath, "You're the sick monster who runs this place?" Bailey replied, "Such an understatement, my young man." Ash bewildered stated, "You heard that!" "Let's just say I've always had a keen ear. I'm in a decent mood today, so if you hand over the specimen, I'll be kind enough to let at least one of you live" stated Bailey. Brock exclaimed "Are you nuts? No way are we handing May over to you." "Suit yourself." replied Bailey. He then looked at Jesse and James saying "Guards--Seize Them." James and Jesse looked down at the stolen uniforms they were still wearing and realized that Bailey thought they worked for him.  
  
Jesse smiled and said, "Just a second sir." She took a great ball off her belt and opened it revealing her good old Seviper. She yelled "Smoke Screen Now!" Seviper obliged and the whole room filled with smoke. When it cleared, Bailey found himself standing in the room all alone. Bailey swore repeatedly and said, "They all must be spies from one of our rivals. Probably Rocket. Aqua and Magma are too busy fighting each other to notice we are in their backyard." He pulled out a communicator and said, "Kennedy are you there?" Kennedy responded, "Yes commander, your orders?" Bailey stated, "The integrity of this facility has been compromised by Team Rocket. More likely one of their assault teams is on its way. Activate the self destruct sequence. There is no way they will get up to the surface before this place blows. Shut down the elevators as well, I don't want them escaping. Order evacuation now. All units are to head immediately to the motor pool or hanger." Kennedy said, "Yes sir. Commencing self destruct protocol."  
  
At that moment alarms went off. It sounded like the reactor destruct sirens from the video game Halo. A female voice said, "Attention-- Attention: Self Destruct Sequence Has Been Activated. This Sequence Cannot Be Aborted. Releasing All Locks For Evacuation--7.5 Minutes Till Self Destruct." Bailey smiled, thinking to himself, a minor set back. I have a back up lab located around Mirage Island. I'll continue my work and soon the world will enter a new golden age, and I'm doing it right under my employers nose. He took out a remote and pressed the button. Part of the wall in the lounge slide back revealing a secret passage that led directly to his private hanger. No one else knew about the passage or hanger except himself. Bailey took a luxury ball off his belt and opened it revealing his faithful Zangoose. He said to it "We've got to leave, we have things to do and a world to change." Zangoose simply nodded and they both started down the passage to the only elevator that continued to work.  
  
Out in the hall, the gang was plowing through nearly every Team Tech guard in the base. Jesse's Seviper was torching them with its flame thrower attack Morris' Porygon 2, Glitch was using ice beam, and had already frozen several guards in blocks of ice. Ash's good old Pikachu as usual was lighting up the bad guys like a Christmas tree.  
  
Finally they got to the elevator leaving a trail of charred, frozen, and shocked grunts in their wake. Morris said, "Dammit! They have locked down the elevators." Glitch said, "There are some stairs down the hall according to the schematics I downloaded. They'll take us straight up to the motor pool." Suddenly they heard an alarm, and the voice repeating "The Self Destruct Sequence Has Been Activated. This Sequence Cannot Be Aborted. Releasing All Locks For Evacuation: 7.5 Minutes Till Self- Destruct Starting Now. Count Down Activated." Jess, James, and Mewoth screamed "We're too young and pretty to die." Morris said, "You've got to be kidding me. That nut bag is going to blow this place and all his men just to prevent us from escaping?" Max said, "Can we get to the surface in 7 minutes?" Glitch replied, "Barely, we might be able to just make it if we start hauling ass right now."  
  
Please read, review, and recommend. Next Chapter: Final Run  
  
Rave Drifter 


	10. 9

Before I start the final chapter, I would like to ask my readers to really recommend this story to your friends so that I can secure more reviews and improve my writing. Also, I have an idea for a sequel, so if you want me to continue, please let me know when reviewing or drop me an e-mail. Now then --it's show time.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kennedy looked at the monitors as the group of intruders and the girl that Doc spliced ran up the stairs. He may have been constantly drunk, but he wasn't stupid. If there was one thing that the boss constantly did it was an inferior depth perception. He could never get the distance right. Kennedy knew for sure that the intruders would be able to make it to the motor pool and drive out with at least a minute or two to spare. Kennedy glanced at his two remaining men, the others long since had evacuated, "Arbuckle and Thompson come with me. We're going to make sure that those kids don't get out of here alive." Kennedy quickly picked up a South African CR-21 assault rifle and slapped in a fresh clip. The two other men each loaded an HK-5 sub-machine gun.  
  
Meanwhile on the stairs, the gang was running like mad. The good news was no one was seen ahead or following them. The bad news was that if they even stopped to breath there was a good chance they would be buried alive when the lab imploded. Brock yelled, "through here!" They were in a corridor and on the wall was a sign giving directions. To the left was the motor pool and two the right were the stairs to the hanger and the security room. Ash said, "How much time do we have?" Morris looked at his watch and replied "Three minutes, that should be plenty." They turned left and dashed to the motor pool. As soon as the doors opened they noticed that there were only two vehicles left--a beat up Land Rover and a Jeep with a Russian 7.25 machine gun mounted on top. Morris ran to Land Rover and opened its door. He tore off a panel on the steering column and began fiddling with the wires. May shouted "Hurry it up. I don't want to die down here as an over grown cat." James leaned in the car and said, "I think it's green to blue." Morris crossed those wires and the Rover started. Morris said, "Thanks. Everyone get in now!."  
  
Suddenly from behind the gang a voice yelled "Not So Fast You SOBs." They turned around and saw three heavily armed Team Tech members. Meowth said, "Hey, it's that drunken guy who gave us the key card." Brock said, "and that guy is the one who gassed us in the bus." Thompson said, "Yeah well you die now." Morris slammed the accelerator to the floor as everyone jumped on the Rover as it started to head up the ramp. Kennedy leaped to the gunners seat of the Jeep, while Thompson started it and Arbuckle grabbed the passenger seat with his SMG ready. Kennedy yelled, "Punch it, we only have a minute."  
  
Outside the desert was still as hot as usual, but the sand storms weren't as dangerous as usual. The Rover leaped out of the cave and began the drive deep into the desert. Suddenly they heard a large explosion and everyone looked back. There was a mile high plum of black smoke rising from where the base had been. Before the cheering could begin, a buzsaw noise was heard, and several bullets slammed into the sand inches from the back of the Rover. Looking back they saw the three Team Tech members following them with a machine gun mounted jeep. Jesse shouted, "What the hell is this Dukes of Hazard?" Morris yelled, "Hold on this is going to get ugly." Morris shifted the gears upward and the Rover began to speed toward the end of the desert. Kennedy shouted to Thompson "Peter get closer, I need a clean shot on the driver. Arbuckle, if you get a chance shoot the tires out. I want no one alive."  
  
Meanwhile, at the far end of the blocked off tunnel, a police officer was lounging on the hood of his car, making sure no one went into the damaged tunnel. Near by was an offshoot dirt road that lead into the desert. The police officer was thinking just because he misplaced some damm paper work Jennie had assigned him to this stupid job. Everyone already knew the tunnel was closed. He swore at her and said to himself, "Her and her entire family of cops must be some of the most uptight people in the world."  
  
Suddenly, barreling down the offshoot was a beat up Rover followed by a Jeep with a machine gun. He actually heard the guy manning the Jeep yell, "Punch it don't let those punks get to Lava Ridge." The cop jumped into his car and picked up the radio and said, "Unit 441 requesting immediate road block at Lava Ridge Route 113 Junction--two vehicles--Rover and heavily armed Jeep in pursuit  
  
In the Rover Morris said, "I don't think I can keep this thing going much longer." Ash looked at the dash and said, "We have plenty of gas, what's the problem?" Morris point at another dial and said, "That stupid, the engine is overheating." As soon as he spoke they heard a banging noise and the Rover began to slow down. Mewoth screamed, "We're all going to die. We're all going to have enough lead in us to start a pencil factory!" Morris looked out ahead and saw two cop cars and spike strips on the road. Morris screamed--"Shit--hang on!" He swerved off the road right into a small pond. Right behind them Thompson was so busy chasing them he didn't notice the two cop cars or the spike stripe. The Jeep barreled right through the spikes and flipped 180 on its back due to the extreme speed when the tires blew. One cop ran towards the flipped over Jeep and the other ran towards the Rover stuck in the pond.  
  
The cop at the Rover looked inside and said, "Are you people alright? What the hell were those guys trying to do to you?" Then he looked at May and said, "I think my medication has finally gotten to me. There's a cat woman in the back seat. Do I look wasted to you?" Jesse, James, and Mewoth chuckled. That was the first time a cop ever said something to them other than Your Under Arrest. The fact that the cop thought he was wasted was even more amusing. Ash said, "it's a long story." Brock added, "Where's the nearest hospital?" The cop straightened up and said, "Ahhhhh, O.K. Head down the road, after half a mile you will reach Lava Ridge, the tallest building in town is the hospital. Do you all need a ride, that Rover looks trashed. And by the way is that really a cat woman?" Before anyone could answer there was a gun shot. The cop turned and saw a badly burned, bleeding man holding a German submachine gun. The cop who went to check on the Jeep was lying dead face down in the dirt. The burnt guy limped towards them and yelled, "No one makes an ass out of Ryan Kennedy and gets away with it." With those words a bewildered look appeared on his face as he fell forwards dead as a dog. Everyone sweat dropped and climbed into the police car. James said, "O.K. that was creepy and pointless."  
  
That night at the hospital, the entire gang was in the waiting room. Morris and two other doctors were in E.R. giving May the antidote and trying to make sure that the amnesia side effect didn't happen. During the last few hours they were questioned at least 5 or 6 times by the same cop who picked them up about what exactly was going on. It was 1 a.m. when the Lava Ridge officer Jennie walked into the waiting room.  
  
"I've checked your stories and due to the things we found on the dead bodies in the Jeep, those men were most definitely members of Team Tech. I've called the military to check out your story about the base in the desert. Surprisingly, the upper levels are still intact. Our government and the U.S. government are going to have a fit about this. Especially since Team Tech managed to spread outside America and the fact that they were conducting illegal genetic research."  
  
Suddenly Morris exited from the E.R. with Glitch by his side. He muttered to himself, "How do doctors work in this coats they are so uncomfortable." He looked at everyone and said, "I have very good news." Max said, "My sister's o.k. right? Does she know where she is? Has she been defurred?" Morris said, "Thanks to some of the files Glitch recovered, the doctors and I were able to prevent any memory loss. It wasn't easy. If the medicine wasn't just right, her brained would have been fried. She's in the recovery room." He looked around and said, "Where are Jesse, James, and that weird talking Mewoth?" Ash said "They scrammed as soon as we arrived here. Probably because of all the cops." Brock added, "They left us a note saying that due to what happened they need an vacation and will lay off trying to swipe Pikachu for a while." Pikachu sitting on his trainers shoulder simply nodded.  
  
Morris said, "Well that about wraps this up except for one last thing-- There was kind of a side effect." Max said "What I thought you said everything went fine?" Morris calmed him down saying, "It's nothing serious--trust me." Glitch then blurted out "You call someone's natural hair color changing from brown to purple a minor side effect?" Everyone started laughing and Max said, "Wait until my sister sees herself in the mirror." Morris said, "She already did and I recommended hair dye. She told me to get a bottle. She'll be discharged tomorrow. One more thing, I have to get going. I still have to pick up those fossils for my crazy friend. I've said goodbye to May." Ash said, "Thanks for everything." Max said, "Without you and Glitch, we would probably be mindless animals by now." Glitch said, "Yah, I'm the man!" Morris sighed and pulled out Glitches ultra ball and said, "Return." Glitch yelled, "Hey what about our- -----" But then the red light engulfed him and he was pulled back into the ultra ball. "Damm he's annoying" said Morris. "If you ever need help here's my cell phone number." He flipped a business card that was caught by Ash. Morris turned and walked out of the hospital..  
  
Ash said, "Lets go see May". Everyone nodded in agreement and began to walk down the corridor toward the recovery room.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Mist Isle: a small uncharted piece of land a few miles north east of Mirage island that looked uninhabited. Suddenly a YAK-141 VTOL Jet began to descend over the island. It was painted dark tan with no markings what so ever. Suddenly the ground opened revealing a hidden hanger. The jet landed and out stepped Dr. Bailey looking extremely ragged and tired. The same could be said of his Zangoose that was standing by his side. A man walked up dressed in dark blue and said, "Before you escaped did you get the data boss?" Bailey smiled and replied, "Of course. I wouldn't let my research be buried under a ton of dirt. However, due to certain circumstances, I'm moving up the deadline on operation Stardust." "Yes sir, I'll informed everyone you have arrived." replied the man who turned and walked out of the hanger.  
  
Bailey whispered to himself, "Soon the prophesy will come to life thanks to my efforts."  
  
Finn  
  
Thanks for reading. I'd like to dedicate this story to both NeoRaven and Alex Warlorn who's works were the inspiration for this story.  
  
Read and Review Rave Drifter 


End file.
